Une nuit chez l'habitant
by Sinasta
Summary: Si vous dormez chez l'habitant, méfiez-vous des gens trop accueillants. Certains en font parfois les frais... [Anniversaire de Lisen-chan. Classé M par sécurité. ]


**ATTENTION! L'OS qui va suivre est un pur concentré de n'importe quoi, basé sur un semblant de scénario à deux ronds, bourré de private jokes et d'humour de merde même pas drôle, avec une légère présence d'OC... Bref, si vous cherchez un truc sérieux, je vous recommande vivement de passer votre chemin! ************Même moi je suis pas convaincu, c'est vous dire...** XD  


**Cette horreur est un 'cadeau' pour l'anniversaire de Lisen-chan. Celles et ceux qui la connaissent bien devraient être en mesure de comprendre toutes les conneries insérées ici et là. Les autres, un conseil, ne cherchez pas à comprendre et encore moins à chercher une quelconque trace de logique. ^^**

**Bref, je vous en dis pas plus. Vous avez été prévenus, ne venez pas vous plaindre que je vous ai fait perdre votre temps! :p**

**Quand à toi, Lisen, bah, Joyeux Anniversaire. Je préviens tout de suite, ce cadeau n'est ni échangeable, ni remboursable. XD**

* * *

En ce début de soirée, seule une moitié de soleil dépassait toujours à l'horizon, éclairant de ses rayons rougeoyants les rues de la modeste bourgade d'Olny. Malgré l'heure avancée, une douce chaleur régnait à l'extérieur, accompagnée en prime d'une faible brise des plus agréables, tant et si bien que bon nombre de gens traînaient encore dehors entre amis.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'une jeep qui n'en était pas vraiment une arriva en ville avec à son bord quatre voyageurs d'un genre assez particulier.

D'abord le chauffeur, Cho Hakkai, un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'émeraude dans lesquels se lisait sa grande intelligence. D'une politesse et d'une gentillesse infinies, il cache pourtant derrière son sourire d'ange et son air bienveillant ce passé si sombre durant lequel, sous son nom d'origine Cho Gono, il avait assassiné de sang froid plus d'un millier de youkai dans le seul et unique but de sauver sa bien-aimée Kanan des griffes de l'ordure qui avait osé la kidnapper. Un massacre qui, conformément à la légende, l'avait lui-même transformé en youkai.

Derrière lui, Son Goku. En apparence, la joie de vivre incarnée en un garçon de petite taille, au regard d'or et à la tignasse d'un marron légèrement plus clair que ceux de son camarade assis au volant. En réalité, l'un des youkai les plus puissants du monde, surnommé par certains le 'roi-singe', qui avait passé les cinq derniers siècles emprisonné sous une montagne avant d'être libéré par le leader de l'équipe qu'il suivait à la trace depuis. Conséquence de ce long enfermement durant lequel il n'avait rien avalé, il avait constamment envie de manger afin de remplir son estomac devenu un véritable puits sans fond.

A côté de celui-ci, Sha Gojyo, le 'kappa pervers' comme son voisin aimait l'appeler, un dragueur invétéré sexy au diable en dépit de la double cicatrice qui ornait son sublime visage, éternel souvenir de la défunte youkai cocue qui avait été forcée de l'élever, lui, le fils bâtard de son mari adultère. Sa caractéristique la plus frappante était sans conteste la teinte rouge sang de ses yeux et de sa chevelure, une particularité que partageaient les enfants issus de l'union tabou entre un youkai et un être humain.

Enfin, sur le siège passager, Genjo Sanzo, un blond aux orbes violets tels deux améthystes qui présentait ce paradoxe d'être un moine bouddhiste de haut rang doublé d'un fumeur invétéré accroc à l'alcool, adepte d'un langage très fleuri et qui n'hésite jamais à menacer et à employer la manière forte pour parvenir à ses fins. En bref, un bonze dont le comportement était l'exacte antithèse des préceptes de la philosophie qu'il représentait.

Une équipe pour le moins explosive que venait compléter Hakuryuu, le dragonnet blanc qui possédait cette étonnante capacité de se métamorphoser en jeep, celle-là même dans laquelle ils roulaient. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas office de véhicule, l'épaule droite d'Hakkai semblait être son perchoir favori.

Tous les quatre n'avaient en cet instant précis qu'une seule idée en tête : trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Il faut dire que la journée avait été particulièrement merdique. En l'espace de quelques heures, ils avaient enchaîné le trio gagnant. D'abord l'attaque d'un nouveau monstre bizarre à souhait envoyé par Gyokumen et sa bande de savants fous ; puis un énième affrontement avec le groupe de ce fils à maman de Kougaiji ; et histoire de finir en beauté, un combat de plus contre l'autre furieux de Homura et ses deux acolytes.

Evidemment, après un bordel pareil, même cette inépuisable boule de nerfs de Goku se voyait déjà confortablement allongé dans un bon lit douillet pour récupérer. En l'absence de temple dans les environs, il leur fallait cependant commencer par trouver une auberge, un hôtel ou tout autre établissement dans le genre.

Enfin, pour être précis, le problème était surtout d'en trouver un qui ne soit pas un amas de planches carbonisées comme celui auquel ils faisaient face, sans compter les deux précédents…

« C'est quoi ce patelin pourri, ils ont subitement décidé de ne plus accueillir les voyageurs ou quoi ? s'énerva Gojyo, sans doute le plus exténué du lot, en découvrant ce troisième tas de ruines.

— Excusez-moi, appela Hakkai à l'attention d'une passante à proximité, pourriez-vous nous indiquer l'auberge la plus proche s'il-vous-plaît ?

— Une qui tienne encore debout si c'est pas trop demander, ajouta Sanzo d'un ton agacé.

— Le plus simple pour ça, c'est de vous rendre à Clevena, à environ une heure au sud.

— Non mais tu te fous …

— Il n'y en a vraiment aucune à proximité ? enchaîna le chauffeur en ignorant les commentaires peu galants de ses compagnons.

— Plus maintenant. Elles ont toutes été détruites il y a deux jours par cet allumé de Tenryuu Bito.

— Un fou dangereux ?

— Du tout, c'est l'un des nobles du coin, une bande de mégalos de classe mondiale. Allez savoir pourquoi, ils ont d'un coup eu cette lubie d'organiser un Monopoly géant avec la ville comme terrain de jeu. Et ce taré de Bito était tellement vexé de s'être fait ruiner par les hôtels de ses adversaires qu'il a fait brûler toutes les auberges des environs juste pour se calmer les nerfs. »

Les quatre garçons se lancèrent aussitôt dans un concours de l'expression la plus incrédule, incapables de déceler le moindre soupçon de logique dans ce récit de stupidité à l'état pur. Goku fut le premier à exprimer la pensée générale.

« Mais c'est complètement con !

— On voit que vous n'êtes pas du coin. C'est toujours comme ça avec cette équipe de malades. On craint tous le jour où ils voudront faire un docteur Maboul version réelle…

— C'est bien beau mais on s'en fout, le coupa sèchement le bonze qui perdait à vitesse grand V le peu de patience dont il disposait. On veut juste un endroit où pioncer !

— Vous êtes certaine qu'il ne reste aucun endroit où nous pourrions aller ? insista Hakkai avec plus de diplomatie que son ami.

— Au pire, vous pouvez essayer d'aller au 'Lit Zen'. C'est une maison d'hôte en bordure de la ville. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, les propriétaires sont assez spéciaux.

— C'est pas un problème, rétorqua Gojyo qui était prêt à dormir dans le pire repaire de coupe-gorges si besoin était, on gère. On a déjà vu tellement de trucs bizarres, on est plus à un près. »

Le groupe ne tarda pas à reprendre sa route dans la direction indiquée sans s'apercevoir que la passante qu'ils venaient de remercier les observait s'éloigner en se retenant difficilement de rire. Les pauvres ne soupçonnaient pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient…

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Sur place, ils se garèrent face à une plutôt grande demeure à l'allure néanmoins modeste. Dès que tous furent descendus, Hakuryuu se retransforma en dragonnet et s'installa sur son épaule préférée afin de se reposer tandis que les garçons s'approchaient de l'entrée devant laquelle ils firent sonner la cloche prévue pour annoncer l'arrivée de visiteurs.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte coulissa, révélant une femme parée de larges lunettes rectangulaires et aux cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'au cou et coiffée de telle manière qu'ils dissimulaient l'un de ses yeux d'un marron assez sombre.

« Bonjour, puis-je… »

A peine ses yeux se posèrent-ils sur les quatre séduisants jeunes hommes qu'ils se mirent à briller comme si des dizaines d'étoiles venaient de naître à l'intérieur. Elle les fixa ainsi un court instant, un filet de bave coulant au coin de sa bouche entrouverte, avant qu'Hakkai ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Euh… bonjour. Nous souhaitions savoir si vous aviez des chambres de libres pour la nuit ? »

Ses mots eurent le mérite d'interrompre le flot de pensées interdites aux mineurs qui envahissait l'esprit de l'inconnue, permettant ainsi à celle-ci de répondre de façon intelligible, quoique sur un ton accueillant à l'excès au point d'en devenir presque suspect.

« Oui, bien sûr, nous avons toute la place nécessaire. Je vous en prie, entrez, soyez les bienvenus !

— J'espère au moins que c'est calme chez vous, maugréa Sanzo avec son éternelle délicatesse.

— Evidemment. Ne vous en faites pas, vous verrez, tout est… »

Avant même la fin de la phrase, une véritable mini-tornade déboula de l'intérieur de la maison et fila au milieu de leurs jambes pour partir à toute vitesse vers Olny sous les regards ahuris des voyageurs et les hurlements de colère de leur hôte.

« Nerbann ! Reviens ici tout de suite, sale petit morveux !

— C'était quoi ça ?

— Mon andouille de fils hyperactif. Parti comme il est, il va encore faire le tour de la ville avant de revenir.

— Ça arrive souvent ?

— Assez pour envisager de lui coudre des chaussettes spéciales qui l'empêcheraient de courir, histoire d'avoir la paix. Mais j'en oublie mes manières, reprit-elle avec de nouveau des étoiles dans les yeux. Entrez, entrez ! »

Intriguée mais trop fatiguée pour chercher un autre endroit où dormir, l'équipe suivit l'inconnue jusqu'à une vaste pièce centrale où elle leur présenta les autres membres de la famille, à commencer par elle-même, Malgia de son prénom, puis son époux, Ellion, qui paraissait bien plus âgé qu'elle, pour finir par Aden, son fils cadet a priori beaucoup plus calme que l'ainé. Une fois cela fait, elle les invita à se mettre à l'aise pour patienter, suite à quoi elle leur faussa compagnie pour aller en cuisine préparer le dîner. Avec quatre bouches de plus à nourrir, elle avait du pain sur la planche.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Hakkai vint lui prêter main forte, laissant à ses camarades le soin de s'occuper en attendant que le repas soit prêt. De leur côté, Gojyo et Sanzo se détendirent comme souvent en grillant une cigarette tandis que Goku se laissait entraîner dans les jeux des deux frangins, le plus vieux étant revenu de sa folle course aussi vite qu'il avait filé.

Quand au bout d'un moment, ces derniers eurent cette envie aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable si propre aux enfants de leur présenter leurs animaux, en l'occurrence un quartet de tortues, dire qu'ils furent surpris serait en-dessous de la vérité, ce pour deux raisons. D'abord à cause des rubans de couleur ceints autour de leur carapace ; un moyen de les reconnaître selon les gosses qui précisèrent qu'initialement, leur mère aurait préféré leur attacher des mini-bandeaux sur la tête mais qu'elle avait dû revoir son plan car si toutes rentraient dans leurs carapaces, il devenait alors impossible de les différencier.

Mais le pire fut quand vint l'heure de nourrir les bestioles.

« De la pizza ? Vous nourrissez vos tortues avec de la pizza ? demanda un Gojyo interloqué comme rarement.

— Ma femme refuse de leur donner autre chose, allez savoir pourquoi. C'est son truc, elle a toujours eu des goûts très fantaisistes.

— Sympa pour celle qui a accepté de passer sa vie avec vous…

— Pour votre gouverne, c'est elle qui m'a demandé en mariage. N'en doutez pas, j'en suis le plus heureux des youkais mais avouez qu'épouser quelqu'un qui fait le double de votre âge, c'est pas courant. Et ce n'est rien comparé à toutes les lubies qu'elle peut avoir. A une époque, elle a quand même demandé au médecin s'il existait un moyen de me rallonger le nez d'une dizaine de centimètres parce qu'elle trouvait ça sexy. Ou encore il y a deux semaines, elle était si excédée par les mômes qu'elle a carrément placardé des offres de vente partout dans la ville.

— Je vous fais un prix pour les deux, trois cents balles au lieu de cinq ! offrit d'un ton enjoué l'intéressée dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

— Merci mais on a déjà assez avec un ouistiti, pas besoin d'en rajouter deux de plus.

— Me traite pas de ouistiti, kappa pervers !

— Con de singe !

— Bite sur pattes !

— Sac à puces !

— Vos gueules ! »

Si le hurlement excédé du bonze à la patience très limitée n'était pas suffisant pour réduire les deux querelleurs au silence, le coup de feu qui passa entre leurs têtes les ramena illico au calme.

Ils passèrent enfin à table peu après ce nouvel épisode dans la longue série de chamailleries qui opposait Goku à Gojyo. Par chance, ceux-ci surent se tenir pendant toute la durée du diner. Etait-ce lié au fait qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se remplir la panse pour penser à autre chose ou au revolver de Sanzo posé bien en évidence, les avis étaient partagés. Seul Hakkai fit preuve d'un appétit plus mesuré, comme à son habitude, et eut la politesse de faire la conversation avec leurs hôtes, aussi inintéressante fût-elle aux yeux de ses compagnons de voyage.

Dès le repas achevé, ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus que nécessaire, pressés qu'ils étaient d'aller dormir après cette folle et crevante journée.

Hélas pour eux, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises…

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai oublié de vous préciser que je n'ai que deux chambres avec lits doubles, s'excusa Malgia en les menant à l'étage.

— Vous vous foutez…

— Ça ira très bien ! intervint Hakkai avant que ses amis ne puissent exprimer pleinement leur mécontentement. A moins que vous n'ayez envie de repartir à la recherche d'une auberge ? ajouta-t-il à leur adresse, sachant pertinemment qu'une telle perspective les découragerait sec et net. »

Leur hôte termina ensuite son rapide tour du propriétaire, puis elle laissa ses invités se débrouiller pendant qu'elle descendait s'occuper de sa progéniture.

Se posa alors une question épineuse : la répartition dans les chambres.

« Je dors avec Hakkai ! » s'écrièrent simultanément les trois autres membres du groupe avant de se dévisager d'un air menaçant. Une énième dispute éclata, conflit qui fut réglé dès qu'un certain revolver entra en jeu. C'est ainsi que Goku et Gojyo accordèrent gracieusement la place tant convoitée à ce maniaque de la gâchette de Sanzo et se résignèrent à devoir passer la nuit ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous deux repoussaient au maximum l'instant où ils devraient entrer dans le même lit que l'autre, un bruit étrange en provenance du placard dans le coin de la pièce attira leur attention. Goku, le plus proche de l'intrigant meuble en question, s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Quand un étrange objet lui tomba dessus avec un poids tel qu'il tomba à la renverse et se retrouva coincé en dessous, il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi qui se transforma en hurlements de terreur dès qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un corps en décomposition. Hurlements qui redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque le cadavre se mit à remuer.

Gojyo, malgré sa légère envie sadique de laisser le ouistiti se démerder tout seul, se précipita à sa rescousse et envoya valser le macchabée d'un puissant coup de pied avant d'abattre Shakujo, sa fidèle arme fétiche, sur le coin de la figure de cet ennemi si singulier à l'instant où leurs deux partenaires déboulaient pour les aider, suivis de près par le couple qui les accueillait.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? beugla le rouge. Vous planquez des monstres dans les placards ou quoi ?

— Oh, ça ? réagit l'épouse presque soulagée. C'est rien, c'est juste un taré qui s'amuse régulièrement à m'envoyer des zombies pour me faire peur. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous en trouvez d'autres ailleurs. Vous en faites pas, ils sont pas durs à tuer, visez simplement la tête. »

Le couple se retira sans plus d'explication, comme si rien d'anormal ne venait de se produire, laissant les garçons se charger d'inspecter les lieux pour tout autre mort-vivant en embuscade pour au final n'en trouver aucun. Cette menace écartée, ils purent alors regagner leurs chambres et se glisser sous la couverture.

Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir dormir en paix…

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, en dépit de l'immense fatigue accumulée au fil des combats, Gojyo ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Et pour cause, il avait l'impression de cuire de l'intérieur. Ça et une certaine partie de son anatomie réclamait douloureusement son attention.

Il sentit soudain du mouvement tout près de lui, ce qui fut confirmé par l'atterrissage d'une masse assez volumineuse sur son ventre. Son instinct cria gare à une nouvelle attaque de mort-vivant écervelé mais c'est en réalité une figure bien plus familière et pourtant limite plus choquante qu'il découvrit en ouvrant les yeux.

Se retrouver avec Goku assis sur lui en tailleur, ce n'était pas une première. Avec toutes les pitreries que le petit brun enchaînait en permanence – une discipline dans laquelle il excellait –, c'était même monnaie courante pour ses trois compagnons de finir dans cette position, par exemple quand cette andouille leur tombait dessus après avoir grimpé dieu sait où.

En revanche, que celui-ci soit torse nu, haletant, en train de tenter tant bien que mal de s'éventer de sa main, les yeux brillants d'autre chose que de bêtise à l'état pur, et surtout, cerise sur le gâteau, avec le chapiteau dressé, ça c'était du jamais vu jusqu'à ce aujourd'hui. Et inutile de préciser que cela ne réjouissait guère le métis.

« Kappa, j'ai chaud !

— Qu'est-ce tu veux j'y fasse, con de singe ?

— Tu dois bien avoir un truc pour m'aider ? Tu dois t'y connaître à force, vu que Sanzo dit que t'es toujours en chaleur.

— Mais quelle merde de crétin d'abruti de bonze de mes deux ! s'énerva Gojyo en se jurant de faire payer ses remarques stupides à l'intéressé. C'est pas de ça qu'il parlait, maintenant fous-moi la paix, descends de là et retourne te coucher !

— Nan mais sérieux, c'est quoi ton secret ? Qu'est-ce tu fais quand t'as chaud ? »

Entre l'entêtement légendaire du ouistiti, sa patience aussi épuisée que lui et sa situation plus qu'inconfortable, le dragueur invétéré n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à y aller par quatre chemins.

« Je baise, pauvre débile ! Je drague la première gonzesse mignonne qui se présente et je m'envoie en l'air avec ! »

S'ensuivit quelques secondes d'intense réflexion de la part du brun qui débouchèrent sur une de ces conclusions saugrenues dont il avait le secret.

« Donc, je devrais aller voir Malgia pour m'envoyer en l'air avec elle ? »

Des mots qui faillirent faire exploser la cervelle de Gojyo…

« Non mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Bien sûr, va proposer sans détour à une femme mariée devant son conjoint de niquer avec un inconnu qui ressemble limite à un de ses gosses et qui en plus connaît que dalle au sexe, c'est clair qu'elle va dire oui direct. Pourquoi tu demandes pas carrément au mari, voire aux gosses tant que t'y es ?

— Parce que ça marche aussi avec un autre mec ? »

Un blocage supplémentaire. Il n'aurait pas dû lancer le sujet, vraiment pas…

« Il paraît, même si c'est moins courant et pas toléré partout. »

Nouvelle période de réflexion avec un résultat aussi absurde que le précédent.

« Je vais demander à Sanzo !

— C'est ça, tu vas être bien reçu ! Remarque, au moins, quand il aura vidé son flingue sur ta gueule, t'auras plus jamais chaud, c'est déjà ça.

— Bah, Hakkai alors.

— Bien sûr, Hakkai qui est toujours marqué par son histoire tragique avec Kanan. T'es con à ce point là ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Vint un énième moment de flottement qui prit fin à la seconde où Gojyo remarqua la manière dont Goku le scrutait à présent.

« Alors ça, pas question ! Même pas en rêve, tu m'entends ?

— Mais y a plus que toi… En plus t'as l'air de crever de chaud aussi, me dis pas que ça te ferait pas du bien ?

— Physiquement, peut-être, mais si c'est pour faire des cauchemars pour le restant de mes jours, non merci ! Démerde-toi avec ta main ! »

Fidèle à lui-même, le brun eut le réflexe de bouder et s'apprêta à rétorquer la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit quand en voulant soulever ses fesses de son repose-cul, il frôla une certaine partie sensible. Le gémissement involontaire de Gojyo ne lui échappa pas et sans savoir ce qu'il faisait réellement, il recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'intéressé ne se redresse en un éclair pour lui agripper fermement le cou avant de le foudroyer d'un regard noir dans lequel se mêlaient envie de meurtre et envie tout court.

« Sale petit con de singe. Tu v… »

Goku ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, il scella leurs lèvres et initia un baiser langoureux avant que Gojyo n'ait le temps de refermer sa bouche.

De son côté, le rouge n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus hallucinant ; que le brun prenne une telle initiative, lui qui ne connaissait rien de rien à l'amour sous quelque forme que ce soit, ou que lui-même réponde avec tant de ferveur, lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré à l'idée de goûter la brioche maudite, encore moins avec cet abruti de ouistiti.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, ils s'adonnèrent ensemble aux plaisirs de la chair avant de s'endormir enfin, blottis l'un contre l'autre tels deux amants.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la chambre d'à côté, un bonze luttait lui aussi contre une chaleur intense doublée d'une douloureuse érection. Différence majeure, celui qui partageait son lit roupillait déjà comme un loir.

Moins par souci de ne pas réveiller celui-ci que par peur de se faire prendre la main au panier le cas échant, le blondinet se glissa silencieusement hors de la couette et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches afin de répondre aux besoins de son corps excité comme rarement pour une raison inconnue.

A l'aide des pensées adéquates, il parvint à ses fins en l'espace de quelques minutes, puis en profita pour se soulager de façon plus classique et moins érotique.

Toutefois, au moment de retourner attendre le marchand de sable, une surprise l'attendait dans le couloir.

Croiser le chef de famille qui allait lui aussi se vider la vessie, rien de bien étonnant. En revanche, que celui-ci soit maquillé et affublé d'une courte perruque verte, de boucles d'oreilles dorées, d'un porte-jarretelles en dentelle et de bas de soie, ça, ce n'était pas commun.

« Cherchez pas, c'est une autre lubie de ma femme, » se contenta d'expliquer celui-ci en passant.

Quand celui-ci disparut derrière la porte du petit coin, Sanzo continua sa route en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de voir, conscient qu'hélas, ce que l'on a vu est enregistré à jamais.

Cette vision d'horreur allait lui pourrir la tête jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe se retrouva dans la pièce centrale où le petit-déjeuner les attendait, servi par Ellion.

A l'étonnement quasi-général, Gojyo et Goku faisaient tous deux preuve d'une inhabituelle discrétion, ce dernier ayant par ailleurs du mal à marcher correctement. Cependant, nul ne le releva à voix haute.

Hakkai en profita pour aborder un point qui le trottait depuis la veille.

« Votre épouse n'est pas là ? commença-t-il par s'assurer.

— Non, elle est partie il y a une heure pour rejoindre ses amies. Apparemment, elles lui réservent une surprise pour son anniversaire.

— Je voulais savoir, elle n'est pas une youkai n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, en effet, pourquoi ?

— C'est par rapport à vos fils. Vu la ressemblance, je ne doute pas qu'ils soient de vous. Mais puisque vous êtes un youkai et votre femme non, en toute logique, leurs yeux et leurs cheveux devraient être rouge sang, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

A ces mots, Ellion éclata de rire, ce qui prit tout le monde par surprise. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il reprit la parole.

« Cette règle ne s'applique qu'aux enfants issus d'une union youkai-humain. Mais contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, ma femme n'est pas humaine.

— Si elle n'est ni humaine, ni youkai, qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?

— Elle fait partie d'une race de monstres perverses et obsédées que redoutent tous les beaux mecs et même les personnages imaginaires. On les appelle les 'yaoi fangirls'.

— Jamais entendu parler, marmonna Gojyo.

— Croyez-moi, ça vaut mieux pour vous. Ceci dit, ça a certainement dû jouer en votre faveur hier. Si vous étiez des dames, elle ne vous aurait peut-être pas accueillis aussi chaleureusement.

— Je comprends mieux sa réaction hier à notre arrivée, commenta Sanzo.

— Et encore, vous avez de la chance, elle s'est calmée. Autrefois, quand on recevait des groupes de garçons, elle allait jusqu'à mettre des produits aphrodisiaques dans la nourriture pour qu'ils se sautent dessus pendant la nuit et elle les espionnait à travers des trous discrets dans les murs. »

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la salle, nul n'osant rebondir sur l'info. Goku et Gojyo évitaient de croiser le regard de l'autre, Sanzo fixait le sol et Hakkai repensait à cette herbe inconnue que Malgia avait ajoutée à la viande au cours de la cuisson. Une chance qu'il n'en ait presque pas avalé. Ses amis en revanche…

Visiblement, elle en avait profité pour s'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe reprit la route pour continuer sa longue aventure vers l'ouest, laissant derrière eux cette étrange maison d'hôte. Un épisode qu'ils ne mentionneraient plus jamais à l'avenir mais qu'hélas ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

Ils en tirèrent néanmoins une leçon fondamentale : méfiez-vous des yaoi fangirls !

* * *

**Voilà... Sans commentaire! XD  
**

**Et oui Lisen, même sur ce coup, fallait que je mette un zombie quelque part. Je pense que tu auras reconnu toutes les allusions glissées ici et là. ^^**

**Pour l'anecdote, l'idée qui n'a de scénario que le nom m'a été quelque peu inspirée par un épisode des deux minutes du peuple intitulé 'le gîte'. Si vous êtes curieux, il est facile à trouver sur Youtube.**

**Et si sur ce coup là, vous ne laissez pas de reviews, je vous comprendrai****. XD**


End file.
